


this kiss don't mean goodbye

by dytabytes



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel 616, Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after their first kiss after Steve's return from the ice, Nicole gets down to business after literal decades of UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this kiss don't mean goodbye

The moment Steve shuts the door, Nicole grabs him by the collar and drags him down to her. When he'd confessed his feelings out on the street, Steve had led their kiss and it had been passionate, but gentle. Now, though, Nicole is in charge, and her kisses are raw, sharp little things, punctuated by hot puffs of breath whenever their lips part. Her fingers tangle in his hair and he moans into her mouth when she pulls. She uses the opportunity to slide her tongue in and taste him, pushing the advantage and taking every last bit of what she can get, what he will give her.

Somehow they manage to stumble over to the bed.Steve’s calves hit the back of it and he sits abruptly. That’s okay. Nicole just crawls up into his lap and they keep kissing as she straddles his thighs. His hands come around to the small of her back, hesitantly dip under the hem of her shirt and, when she growls her approval, move up. Steve’s hands are rough, calloused, _huge_. As they travel up her back, Nicole shivers and thanks Steve by pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down his throat. When he undoes her bra, she leaves a dark mark just behind the curve of his jaw, and when he palms her breasts in both hands, rolls her nipples between his fingers, she gasps and rewards him with a bite-mark.

“Again.”

When he obliges, sparks shoot through her vision and it’s so _good_.

Nicole kisses Steve slow and wet, pushing him to keep going, but it’s not enough anymore. She needs skin on skin. With a snarl, she rears back and grabs Steve’s shirt, pulling it off of him without any hesitation, and tossing her own shirt and bra onto the floor right after.

Steve’s eyes are the size of silver dollars, and Nicole takes a moment to preen.

“Like what you see, soldier?”

“Yes.” And coming from Steve’s mouth, that single word sounds like a prayer.

Only, Nicole doesn’t want to be worshipped right now. She wants to be _touched_.

Maybe it’s something in her expression, but Steve pulls her closer so he can take the peak of her breast into his mouth and suck and lick and make Nicole moan and moan and moan, absolutely drowning in desire as she grinds her hips against him.

“Steve!”

Did that broken little sound really come from her throat? Apparently it had, because Steve glances up at her, releases her nipple with an obscenely wet pop and--

“Nic?”

\-- aims a crooked little grin her way. She hadn’t thought he had it in him.

Some other time, she’d be happy about him standing up to her, but right now Nicole is dripping wet and horny as hell and _in charge_ , thanks.

She bares her teeth at him in return, leans in and hisses into his ear.

“Steve Rogers, you are going to take off your pants and then you are going to fuck me until I come, screaming. And if I don’t, I'm going to sit on your face and you are going to eat me out until I do, because I don’t care if we break the fucking bed, but I swear to all that’s holy, I am so horny, I could _kill_ someone. Got it?”

When Nicole leans back, she already knows she’s won -- Steve’s cock is so hard, she can feel it through her pants -- but it’s gratifying to hear him stutter out a, “Yes, _ma’am_.” before he flips her onto the bed and starts shucking their clothes for the both of them.

After a bout of cursing and squirming, they’re wearing nothing at all, and damn, but Nicole is secretly gleeful when she sees Steve’s erection. It’s not the size that pleases her as much as the fact that Steve Rogers, Captain America and sweetheart of the nation is hard and dripping precum all over the sheets, all because of _her_.

Fuck, but that’s an ego booster right there.

Nicole shuffles back on the bed and opens her arms.

“Come _here_ , Steve.”

In half a heartbeat, he's on top of her, kissing her fervently as he settles himself between her legs. Big hands grasp her hips, lift her, and she arches up into him, growling and panting into Steve’s mouth because she wants this so damn much.

“ _Yes_.”

He slides in and Nicole moans happily at the feel of him inside her. But Steve is moving slowly, gentle-like, and that won’t do. She curls her legs around his waist, pulls him in that extra little bit more and tells him to _move_ goddamnit, keeps doing it until she goads him into a rhythm she can fuck to; a fast, thudding beat that makes the bedframe creak and shudder. Nicole claws her nails down Steve’s back, gasping “More! Fuck, more!” because she can take it and Steve can give it so why the hell not?

Everything blurs.

When she comes, Nicole shouts, clenches around Steve and clings to him like she might be blown away. Somewhere far away, in the white noise just beyond the pleasure, she hears Steve sigh into her neck, feels the muscles of his back tense and strain under her hands.

She falls back into herself and notices that Steve shifted when he let himself slump over. He’s still on top of her, but off-set just enough that he isn’t crushing her under his weight. It’s a thoughtful thing to do, and utterly him.

Nicole smiles despite herself as she wiggles all the way out from under him and presses a kiss to Steve’s temple.

“Hey.”

His eyes flutter open and by god, that smile pierces her heart as sharply as it did the first time she saw it.

“Hey.”

“We should clean up.”

Steve smiles sleepily and yawns, shuffling closer to her so that he can wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Or we could wait a bit.”

“Yeah?”

Nicole raises an eyebrow, but she lets herself be pulled in, rests her cheek against Steve’s chest as he replies, “Yeah.”

“Well... maybe just a little while.”

Another yawn is followed by Steve mumbling something unintelligible into her hair as he falls asleep, and Nic closes her eyes for once and lets herself enjoy being held.


End file.
